randomepicawesomenessfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero Factory
Hero Factory is a multimedia franchise by LEGO. It has a series of TV-Movies created by Warner Brothers, and a series of comics by DC Comics. In fall 2012 it will have a book series titled, Hero Factory: Secret Missions. It has several awesome moments. Plot Prologue In an era where danger in the galaxy is constantly increasing the oldest and possibly wisest robot in existance Akiyama Makuro creates the Hero Factory. A military/law-enforcement, organization built to deal with ever increasing criminal, terrorist, and alien threats. The "Heroes" he creates however aren't drones though. Deep-down in the forges the initial form of a Hero is created, then assembled as they're structures more up through the tower. But what makes a hero isn't the armor and cladding on the outside, but the core on the inside. A single shard of Quaza crystal is attached to they're core. This shard gives them power, strength, skill, personality, but most of all LIFE! The life they're granted makes them more than mere robots. Hero Factory exists today to aid any military and police organizations in the known universe. The "Von Ness Mission" The main story began many years ago, when Hero Stormer was just a rookie. He along with his team leader Thresher, and fellow rookie Von Ness went on mission to New Stellac City to help police with a routine break-in call. But when they arrived they instead found a hulking, bezerk, drone. The Drone was carrying enough weaponry to level half of the city. Stormer and his team fired to draw it's attention, and Thresher charged it getting badly injured after being picked up in an explosion's blast-radius. Stormer held off the Drone while Von Ness was supposed to cover Thresher, but out of cowardace, Von Ness retreated stealing the Drop Ship. Stormer struggled with Von Ness in the air to bring it down but, Von Ness refused. Knowing that if the Drone wasn't defeated soon it would be too late Stormer repelled off the Hero-Craft onto the Drone, and cross-wired it, causing it to fall. Thresher and New Stellac were saved but, Von Ness had gone AWOL. Stormer had become the greatest Hero in existance afterwards and became the leader of Alpha Team. He later recruited Heroes Stringer and Bulk onto the team. Mission: "Von Nebula" About a month after rookies Breez, Surge, and Furno were added onto the team, several attacks from Hero Factory's biggest enemies had broken out. Stormer was noticing this pattern and decided it wasn't chance. Late one night the Veterans of Alpha Team were called to New Stellac city. Strnger and Bulk noted different statues and memorials honoring Stormer. Stormer quickly deducted that this was a trap, and before anything else could happen two meteors fell from the sky and landed by the statue. Out of the craters stepped arch-enemies Thunder, and Corroder. Noting that they lost contact with Alpha Team, Mission Manager Zib sent the Rookies to re-enforce Alpha Team. Upon landing they were confronted by those Villains and two others.(Meltdown & XPlode) They were almost overtaken when the Veterans re-appeared and gave them a hand. Before long a Vortex appeared in the sky and pulled away their weapons and devices. The voice of Von Ness soon boomed out of the vortex towards them. Stormer and Furno pulled rank and jumped into the Vortex to deal with Von Ness. On the ground Bulk, Stringer, Breez, and Surge waited until the enemies on the ground ran out of ammo then took them out. Up in the vortex Von Ness confronted Stormer and Furno. Furno, thinking fast dropped a set of Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings that he was carrying earlier causing the vortex's gravity to weaken. Stormer quickly stole the head-hauncho's Orb-Staff and absorbed him into it. The two narrowly escaped the vortex before it folded in on itself. Mission: "Ordeal of Fire" Hero Factory had just made it's most important inovation. The Upgrade. This would replace the previous Refitting process since it was much more effective and could give Heroes more capabilities for different missions. Mr. Makuro demonstated the process with rookie Heroes Evo and Nex. Evo and Nex would later be placed on Alpha Team. Later a Deep Space Drilling Station was under attack. Alpha Team tried to respond but found themselves incapable of facing the new menace. This menace was the "Fire Gang." A group of rogue Mining Mechs who were capable of syphoning energy through their fingertips. Alpha Team started evacuating the miners at the station to get them out of harm's way. The last group off miners was about to get on board the ship when they were trapped by the villains. Not knowing what to do the Heroes got on the outside to protect the civilians. Thinking fast Surge seperated from the group and started destroying fuel cells. The Fire Gang went after Surge and left the rest of the group to escape. But Furno and Stormer vowed to go back. At the Hero Factory the Heroes requested to use the upgrade. Makuro stated that "he still needed to work out kinks," but after Zib stated the odds of them defeating the villians in their current forms he was convinced. The group managed a successful upgrade and went back to the Station. The group was winning at first but, the Villans absorbed more fuel and started overpowering them. A timely arrival by Evo and Nex managed to turn the tide but, the leader still remained. The Heroes tried to attack the super powered leader but were losing. If it weren't for Surge ramming a Transport Ship into him all would've been lost. The Team returned home and Surge recieved a Hero's welcome. Mission: "Savage Planet" The upgrade as finally been perfected and rolled out. And with it has com rookie Hero Rocka. While returning from a training maneuver, Rocka recieved a distress call from a Jungle world known as "Quatros." Zib said that it was from Aldous Witch,(An exiled HF professor.) and warned him to stay away because of strange readings, telling Rocka they'd deploy a team to Quatros. But Zib's contact with Rocka faded and Rocka headed for the planet. Upon landing Rocka was attacked by two beasts and knocked out. Back at the base Zib breifed five members of Alpha Team and upgraded them with special jungle armor for the mission. The group landed and noticed the decaying state of the planet before setting out to find Rocka. Nex found Rocka and revived him with a Quaza Charge, but as Nex and Stormer helped Rocka back to the craft a figure ran by in the shadows. Furno quickly ran after the figure and found it to be Aldous Witch mutated by the power of the Quaza. Aldous Witch faded into the darkness and commanded three nearby animals to follow him. Furno returned to the main group and told them about the situation as Rocka waked off the craft with a set of his own armor. They then used coordinants to a nearby Quaza temple where Witch's activity was centered the most. So the group set out in that direction as they started feeling tremors. As a shortcut Rocka, Stormer, and Bulk seperated and went through a teleportation tunnel, whereas Furno, Nex, and Stringer stuck with the main path. Rocka's group arrived first but the tunnels glitched and shrunk them down. Meanwhile Furno's troup was dealing with attacks from Witch's "pets." They soon found out that Witch was using Spikes to control them and removed the spikes from the critters. Upon arriving at the temple Nex reversed the tunnels and increased the size of Rocka's team. At which point they defeated most of Witch's animals. Rocka tried to attack Witch directly but was defeated. Stormer was holding his own against the villain but was losing. Thinking fast Furno and Nex increased Rocka's armor amount and gave him extra weaponry to defeat Witch. As they fought Stormer took a staff of Witch's a shattered it, causing Witch to lose his powers. But because of Witch syphoning the planet's Quaza Core it was about to fall apart. Furno and Bulk managed to get a large amount of Quaza into the planet's core and kept it from shattering. The Team then returned home with Witch in custody. The Breakout Furno and Rocka had captured villain Voltix. As they put him in a crate and started hoisting it up on a wall he released an energy cloud ressembling Von Ness at the Orb staff's podium and activated it blowing a hole in the ceiling, creating a disturbance of gravity in that area, and bringing the stack of crates to the ground releasing all their captives. Several other Heroes then arrived to combat the villains but every captive had escaped. Every Hero present was ordered to report to Mission control immediatly. But when everyone left a dark figure entered the room and started lurking around. Mission: Catch 'Em & Cuff 'Em At Mission control they were breifed on the crysis and upgraded with powerful weapons and other equipment for their individuel missions. However when every other Hero was launching Rocka was still at base. Rocka stayed behind in the basement stating that he was ordered to stay behind. As the other Heroes pursued they're targets Zib quickly deducted that a much bigger plan was at stake. However before Zib could do anything several bugs forced him and the other Mission Managers into an energy cell which they had created. The bug walked into each other and merged together before returning to their/it's boss.(Who identified himself as the Black Phantom.) Black Phantom then put the whole Factory on lockdown. Rocka knowing something was up started making his way up an elevator shaft for lack of other entrances. The Villain detect him though and first flushed him out of the elevator shaft, then sent his bug after him. At which time he used a substance known as Anti-Quaza to render the Mission Managers unconcious. Stormer managed to capture his target on Kollix IV, when Furno contacted him that they couldn't reach the base in communications. Stormer then told him to contact any other members he could find and grab a ship at a nearby outpost so they could get back to base. At base Rocka managed to get past the bug(s) and get into Mr. Makuro's office where a switch that could turn off the lockdown was. As he entered the office Stormer, Furno, Surge, and Evo landed outside. Rocka turned lockdown off and allowed his teammates in. The group found the Black Phantom and his pet in the Assembly Tower, studying it's innerworkings, and planning to trigger a reaction that would blow the Factory off the map. Rocka fought the Villain and with info from Evo managed to overload Black Phantom with sheer power. As the emergency became under control again though a revived Zib informed the group as well as Mr. Makuro and Stringer that a the plans of the Factory had been sent to an unknown location Mission: "The Doom Box" Four escaped Villains plan to create and use a super weapon. Comming Summer 2012. Mission: "Legion of Darkness" Several escaped Villains band together to create an army. Comming Fall 2012 Characters Heroes Heroes are beings created by HF. But their unique Quaza Cores keep them from being all the same and from doing everything they're told.(Since it gives them personality.) They are all given names which fit their personalities. Although each Hero posseses greatness once in a century, one stands out. On their time off they can be found doing anything from playing sports or video-games. In the third year of Hero Factory every Hero has a helmet/face ressembling their original.(If they didn't have 1.0 then they get a 2.0 design.) Preston "Pro" Stormer "Don't start celebrating yet! If that plant goes it could blow this entire planetoid out of orbit!" Preston Stormer (AKA The Pro) is the best Hero who ever lived. His fighting style is an "all-around" style which has brought him to victory several different times. He is about a century old. He is known for being exceptionally hard on rookies because of what happened in the Von Ness. Some can handle it, others can't. Furno has impressed him the most out of all the rookies he's trained. His weapon-type is Ice. He size has been increased in his last upgrade. In the Movies he's voiced by John Shneider. Equipment *'1.0'-Ice Gun/Blade, Harpoon, Mini-Saw, Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings. *'2.0'-Multi-Tooled Shield(With twin Ice-Shooting Spikes), Heads-Up Display(With GPS and Object Detection) *'3.0'-Wrist Shooter(Ice), Rhino-type Armor. *'Breakout Upgrade'-Ice Sword, Plasma Gun, Jet-Drones. William "Young-Blood" Furno "I know Stormer can be hard, if you need help just ask a veteran like me anytime." William Furno (AKA The YoungBlood) is Alpha Team's second strongest member. He idolizes Stormer. His personality is mainly calm although he can be a bit of a daredevil at times. He is skilled in hand to hand combat and often is the Team-Member that goes ahead for Recon. He was kind of quite in the first Hero Factory chapter but, since he's become more fast-talking. His weapon-type is Fire. Equipment *'1.0'-Dual Fire Shooter, Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings. *'2.0'-Multi-Tooled Shield(With a Fire Blaster and Hooks), Night/Thermo/Distance vision googles. *'3.0'-Plasma Bow/Boomerangs, Eagle-type armor(With Wing-Jets). *'Breakout Upgrade'-Turbines, Harpoon, Custom Plasma Gun. Jimi "Supersonic" Stringer "WHOO-HOO! That went down as smooth as a bass riff!" Jimi Stringer is a laid-back member of Alpha Team. Even when fighting he is rarely brought out of his cool personality. He is obseessed with music and has various southern styles of doing things. He appears to be Alpha Team's best shot. His weapons mostly have the same effect. He is one of few Heroes that never uses a hand-to-hand style, but has plenty of strength. He is also one of few Heroes who's "2.0" form hasn't been released as a LEGO figure. Equiment *'1.0'-Sonic Weapon, Particle Seperator. *'2.0'-Sonic Weapon, Headset. *'3.0'-Triple-Bladed Blaster Claw. *'Breakout Upgrade'-Dezible-powered Plasma Gun. Category:LEGO Category:Sci-Fi Category:Awesome